Miscamon: the adventures
by DaRkRaIuNdErThEbEd
Summary: this is a story on the miscamon region, a region full of 'miscamon' expect a 20 chapter series REVIEW!


Miscamon:

The Adventures

Vol. 1

Thunk! Brayden's Wolfstal body slammed into Icarus's Enertry. Enertry managed a thunderbolt into Wolfstal. Wolfstal made one last effort to earthquake, and Enertry fainted. The crowd cheered. "Wave, I hope you have been paying attention" said wave's teacher, Ms. Wright. "Can you please tell me the name of the miscamon that I was talking about?" Wave was dumbfounded. He had been daydreaming about the Miscamon championships. His friend, Flame frantically signalled some signs, Wave thought, and then replied: "Ms, you were talking about Forestasaur, the miscamon who has a forest on its back. Lots of other miscamon live there, eating the food; of course it grows fruit on its back." "Very good, Flame" the teacher said. Now, I all want you to open your field books to page 59…

As the day finished, Wave walked home with his two friends, Flame and Wind. They were the best of friends. Tomorrow was Waves birthday. He was turning 12. When a child turned twelve, they had the option to go on a journey through Zecker, the region which hosted many miscamon. There was over 130 native miscamon, and then over 700 rare miscamon. All of the trainers had to wait until six twelve year olds were ready, and Wave was the last. He was turning 12 tomorrow, the 15 of October. Flame and Wind were old enough, and there were three other trainers as well. Their names were Rock, Leaf and Spark. The three of them had reached Winds house, and she walked home. That left Flame and Wave. "Finally, I get to start my journey." Said Flame. "Sorry about the wait." Replied Wave. I have been waiting too.

It was the day. The day of Wave's birthday. He was very excited about the fact of acquiring his first miscamon, the fire type, the water type, the plant type, the earth type, the lightning type or the air type. They all sounded really cool.

He celebrated with his family and then went into Cavastian city. His family lived in a small town name alphabet court. He always thought it was the weirdest name for a town, because it said court. And the alphabet, well he had no idea. Finally he reached Cavastian city. It was very big compared to his hometown. Gaming shops, shops, supermarkets, shops, cloth stores and shops. There were houses up one end and shops down the other. Wave finally found the professor's lab. It was white, with big glass sliding doors. The professor, whose name was professor Willow. He spent much time in his lab, studying. He walked inside. He did know the other three kids, just not to well. Just then, a man ran in and pulled him outside. Wave struggled, but fell on the ground. He stared up at his kidnapper. He was old, maybe in his 50s. He wore a dark coat, sunglasses and a wide grey hat. He pulled Wave up hard and put something into his hand. 1 lottery ticket. Just then, the man ran off. That was strange. He checked he still had all his belongings, yep. All there.

The six children all walked into the professor's lab. He turned around at them, and smiled. "Ah, you six, the new trainers." "That's us." The six replied. "Yes, yes you are the ones who must take one miscamon to start them on their journey. Yes, yes here they all are he produced six square green and orange boxes with a button in the middle. He pressed them all in turn, and six miscamon popped out. Wave started to inspect them all.

The first one was obviously the plant one; it was like a little worm that that had little leaves all over it. The professor said it was called nibbler. The second one was the fire type. It seemed to be a flame. Somehow it didn't burn down the whole lab. It was called Farflame. The third was a cat, but it had a lightning bolt for a tail. It was called Electracat. The fourth was a little crab-mole thing that lived underground. It was called Earthling. The fifth was an enlarged fly called Infly. It was the air type. The sixth and final was called Tadpoler. It was a tadpole. Obviously the water element. Suddenly, Professor Willow started talking again. "Have you chosen?" It was very hard for all of them to choose. But just then, the miscamons walked up to each trainer in turn. Nibbler went to leaf, Farflame went to Flame, Electracat went to Spark, Earthling went to Rock, Infly went to wind and Tadpoler went to wave. "It looks like they have chosen you." Said Professor Willow. Everybody seemed happy with the choices, and walked out the door. Just before they left, the professor called to them. "I have to more things. Firstly, you must take these." He handed each of them five green and orange boxes called Miscaboxes. "Also, beware a man wearing a dark coat, sunglasses and a wide grey hat. That's all." The six walked out of the lab. "What do you reckon he meant by beware?" asked Spark. "I don't have a clue." Replied Wave.

The six trainers returned home to say a sad goodbye, pack food and money, also clothes and camping equipment. They returned to Cavastian city in a park. William, Professor Willows 21 year old son was going to show them how to catch Miscamon. "Okay, first you must identify what miscamon you are facing. He pulled out a little gadget. He called it a Miscachine. A wild Miscamon popped out. William aimed the gadget at the miscamon and a voice read out: "Flowerbash. The muscular flower miscamon. It can get very angry and likes bashing things." "Wow." Said Wave "Next step: pick one of your own miscamon that you are going to use. For instance, you each have your own miscamon. I will just use one of mine." He threw a green and orange box out and a miscamon appeared. "Okay, let's go, Shawoe!" Shawoe was a dark type miscamon that spent time in caves. It was a bit like a weasel. "Okay, then once you have chosen your miscamon, call out an attack for them to use. Your miscamon only know tackle, head butt and bite, but mine know lots. Shawoe, use Darkness!" just then the whole sky above them turned black. The Flowerbash was scared. "Okay, now use dark spirit!" a black shadow flew out of Shawoe and slammed into Flowerbash. Flowerbash had fainted. Shawoe had won the battle and proven he was the stronger one. "Okay, the last step is simple. Go Miscabox!" He threw one of the green and orange boxes it and stopped suddenly in mid-air it shone white energy and the Flowerbash disappeared inside the box. "And that is all." Finished William. "Take these on your journey." He handed each of them a Miscachine. "Good luck on all of your adventures! Oh, and do beware of a man wearing a dark coat, sunglasses and a wide grey hat…

**To Be Continued In Volume Two **


End file.
